


back kiss

by Rin-Darling (pipergrace2015)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, idk its weird and short, this was supposed to be an rp but i made it too long so i'm posting the full version here, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipergrace2015/pseuds/Rin-Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>send me a ✿ and i'll generate a number<br/>no. 3: back kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	back kiss

Waking up alone in bed was not something Rin was used to. Considering the fact that usually he woke up around 6am or so to go jogging, and that Haru was still asleep by the time Rin gets back, you couldn't blame him for panicking a bit when Haru was not there with him.

Glancing at the alarm clock, it made sense that it was 9:43am, but it also didn't because Rin rarely woke up late, and never this late.

Well, they were up _pretty_ late last night...

Getting out of bed and throwing on a pair of sweatpants (he wasn't sure if they were his or Haru's, but they fit, so he didn't really care,) he padded his way down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with with one hand and taming his bed hair with the other. It briefly occurred to him that Haru might be in the bath, but a sniff assured him that yes, Haru was downstairs, in the kitchen, cooking something (surprisingly) not mackerel for breakfast.

Standing at the doorway of the kitchen, he leaned against the wall, just watching Haru, watching the extremely domestic sight before him. He snickered to himself; Haru was cooking in his swimsuit and apron again, and no matter how many times Rin has seen this, he will never get tired of it.

Murmuring a lazy 'good morning', he walked the rest of the distance to Haru, standing directly behind him and placing his chin on Haru's shoulder, sliding his arms around his waist, enjoying the peace and quiet, the feel of content surrounding them. He leaned his head around for a kiss, but when Haru stubbornly kept his own head still, not taking his eyes off the eggs, giving Rin a little nudge right in his ribs that clearly said ' _not now, Rin_ ' he bent down in retaliation, playfully biting the area below where Haru's back and neck join, where he knew was one of Haru's weak spots.

Feeling Haru shudder and hearing a quiet gasp, he peppered kisses along the top if Haru's back, over his shoulders, unable to keep the smile off his face, because _damn, he loved Haru so m u c h_.

He hasn't said so yet, out loud, though. They both haven't said it yet, but he can feel it,

feel that Haru knows Rin loves him,

just like he knows Haru loves him,

and his heart hurts so much every time he looks at Haru because they wouldn't have got here without their friends and Rin's certain he falls in love over and over whenever he sees Haru swim, or when Haru calls his name, or when Haru smiles, because the light in his eyes is something Rin's never seen before, and if he he dies, it's probably because of Haru, or something Haru did, as Haru was made to kill Rin with his pretty face and melodic voice and Rin knows that this is what love feels like, but he can't say it yet, so instead he mouths it on Haru's back, sealing the not-so-secret with a kiss, closing his eyes and hoping Haru understood, but Haru's always understood Rin, and so Rin stands there, with Haru, listening to the sound of eggs fry on the pan, the warmth of love in the air.


End file.
